Arkai
Arkai birds are named so because of their resemblance to the magical lights that Arkai magi create. These magi use their skills to create dazzling displays known as firelights. The order of the Arkai believe light holds the secrets of the universe, and they have dedicated their lives to this element. Their chosen companions are the arkai birds, beautiful creatures that assist them in their work. Arkai birds do not have many enemies, for the ability to produce explosions that devastate the landscape is all the protection they have need of. They are found south of Voltar, where the land is too hot for most creatures to survive. At night they show up against the dark sky, their feathers bright against the blackness. They seem to shine from within, and it is apparent where their name came from. Egg A brilliantly bright tail has burned its way through this dark shell. Hatchling You shield your eyes with a hand, blinking against a harsh light radiating from a hole in an egg. Gradually the light grows in strength as the hole widens, until at last the egg is broken completely open. A new arkai chick clumsily makes its first steps, stumbling forward and colliding with your leg. As the newborn slowly becomes aware of its surroundings the light dims, and you are able to lower your hand. You look down into the eyes of your newest companion. This little hatchling has feathers so bright that they hurt your eyes if you look at them for too long. As it ages it will learn to control its powers, and along with shining feathers it will possess more harmful skills. The ability to call forth lightning, for example, is a strong power useful in battle. Adult By the time an arkai has reached adulthood, it has fully grown into its powers. These birds have mastered the element of light, and indeed at times veritably shine with it. Once a year they gather to mate, and the sky is brightened with their ritual dances. The eggs are easy enough to find, their glows acting like beacons, visible from miles away. Because of this, adults guard their nests constantly. They are not easy to defeat, being capable of conjuring bolts of lightning. These powers deplete the arkai, though, making them more susceptible to attack. Arkai gain their energy from the sun itself, needing no more sustenance than its rays. They appear somewhat reptilian in nature, being distant cousins of quetzalcoatls. The males have dark blue coloring, while the females are a deep purple. Both bear stunning feathers, the females a brilliant green and the males a fiery variation. Breeding :They can breed only once, around New Year. Unsuccesful breeding do not count toward this limit. Additional Information * No. 87 * Obtained from the Stream during New Year 2010 * Released: January 1, 2010 * Sprites: Rijolt * Description: Damien * Gender Dimorphism: ** Males are blue and orange. ** Females are purple and green. * Trivia: ** Arkai were the first creatures released in 2010. ** Unlike the Decessi who flooded the stream for several days, the Arkai came as random egg drops at the usual quarter hour drops and as replacements for other eggs taken. ** The Arkai were only available on January 1st to 3rd. Category:2010 Creatures Category:Special Category:New Year Category:Artist: Rijolt Category:Birds Category:Arkai